


At Least We're Alive

by Arlana



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Even in an AU Reon and Semi are still lowkey moms, Fae!Semi, Gen, Implied group cuddling, Magical Realism, Maybe fluffy? Who knows, Mentioned blood and violence, Not Beta Read, Semi spikes drinks with magic, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Swearing, Werewolf!Ushijima, Witch!Reon, for good reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020Day 2: Fantasy/Magic AU“Ushijima-san definitely fucked us all up a little.” Kawanishi murmurs sipping on the drink, savoring the warmth and the flood of a rejuvenation spell. Shirabu makes an agreeing sound beside him.“A little? Wakatoshi most certainly tried to bite my ass off.” Hayato comments, tearing into his bread and gulping down half his drink in one go.Or Alternatively:It's Ushijima's first full moon and his friends are real troopers.
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807885
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	At Least We're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Quite honestly I had no idea where I was going with this and it just happened. I had about a dozen ideas for this and ended up not writing any of them.
> 
> Theres some world building I didn't do for this and lowkey wanted to. Who knows maybe I will do a Fantasy/Magic AU series later on.

His chest burned with every inhale, the sharp gasps and shallow exhale acutely reminding him of the ache in his legs and lungs and just how long he'd been running. Each breath was worse than the last, his body begging him for a moments rest. But he couldn't—not just yet.

Stealing a glance toward the sky Semi cursed, the moon had reached its zenith. _Just a little more_ , he thinks.

A bone-chilling howl reverberates through the trees and he almost stumbles picking up his speed. Unfortunately, Semi knew that sound all too well and it did not bode good things.

Semi finally breaks into a clearing finding his friends making ineffective attempts at controlling the feral werewolf. Tendou and Hayato were dancing around the perimeter, looking unsure or what to do and the hesitation in their steps probably made them look like easy prey. With a snarl the beast charges at Hayato, who quickly shifts into a falcon, darting out of reach and quickly to Semi's side.

“Took you long enough,” he huffs out, shifting back into his human appearance, “Wakatoshi is way outta it. Doesn't look like he even recognizes us.”

“Sorry. Did not expect to be held up at the shop. And yeah, sounds about right.”

A mere few meters away they watch as Tendou grapples with their friend. The redheaded witch definitely struggling against Ushijima's strength. Tendou leaps out of the way as a set of jaws come down near his shoulder, just barely missing the razor-sharp canines. The pained yelp indicating that he unfortunately however did not miss the claws.

Ushijima treads forward before he suddenly halts, snout raised and sniffing at the the air, seemingly realizing that there was another new scent. He twists around in search, golden eyes lock on to Semi and Hayato as lips draw back to reveal teeth. A low growl rumbles forth and he lunges.

It was going to be a long night.

°°°

Hours later with sunrise on the horizon they could all finally breathe a sigh of relief. They had made it through the night and no one was dead. Close to death, but not dead.

Tendou tumbles backwards onto the grass, groaning at how wonderful it felt to finally rest. He had unfortunately taken the brunt of the attacks until the others arrived and continued to do so throughout the night. Scratches and claw marks still bloodied and dripping littered his arms and there were tears in his shirt. The singular bite wound on his arm would probably leave an ugly impression until it full heals and Semi grimaces at how that must have felt. He looked worse for wear and Semi makes a note to work on his arm first.

Hayato sits a distance away beside Ushijima, who had finally transformed back into himself moments ago. Reon tends to them as Shirabu looks over Goshiki, who had gotten overzealous earlier and was now likely nursing a concussion. That could easily be fixed. Kawanishi laid in the grass, eyes closed and looking as if he wanted nothing more than to meld into the earth. Which was probably his ideal state given his dryad roots, but the scrunching of his nose and how he rubs at his eyes gives him away.

A dryad with allergies, who would have thought.

Hauling himself over, Semi plops down next to Tendou and begins patching him up. The warm glow of his magic washes over each wound and he watches attentively as the skin slowly knits together leaving not even a scar behind.

“I always knew that you cared~” Tendou teasingly sing-songed, making an attempt to bring Semi in for an unwanted hug. Semi ducks out of the way easily enough, the redhead's movement still sluggish from all the exertion. With Tendou physically tended to and more or less his usual self Semi looks around to see everyone else already up on their feet and looking a little less weary. Ushijima had been wrestled onto Reon's back, passed out from the sheer exhaustion of his first full moon.

The group walk in silence as they make their way to Semi's family's shop, the exhaustion palpable but none wanting to voice anything until they were all settled down somewhere safe and familiar.

As expected the streets were mostly empty in the early morning hour, shops were slowly beginning to open and the last of the night life was turning off. The group passed by a few stragglers who gave them knowing looks, those with sensitive noses could probably smell last night on them. More than once they were stopped by an elder-were who offered some advice and specific instructions for care. Reon took careful notes.

Eventually their destination comes into view, behind the nondescript storefront housed a local charms shop and bakery. Semi's fae family had been running the quaint shop for generations, their knowledge of charms and magic a useful service to the community and their specially baked breads sprinkled with a dash of magical charms was to die for.

Careful in taking down the protective wards, Semi lets the group in and leads them back to the lounge area. Despite appearances the shop was much larger inside than most would think. With a distinct separation between the back area and the shop they could rest assured that the group would be left alone.

Semi snags a basket of breads with a vitality charm—a favourite of the local academy kids during stressful seasons—baked in and passes it around before setting a pot of water to heat. He pulls out a well-used recipe book from top shelf and with the flick of a wrist also lights the fireplace.

The rest of the group settle down around, the warm flames ridding their bodies of any residual morning chill. Ushijima is carefully laid down on the old couch and tucked in as Shirabu conjures up some additional blankets and pillows, begrudgingly tossing them toward his friends. Goshiki happily snatches up an overstuffed pillow before curling up on the floor, Tendou joins him seconds later with a throw and Hayato drags Kawanishi down with him.

“Anything we can do, Eita?” Reon speaks up after getting Ushijima situated.

“You want to brew the tea for me?”

An amused look flashes across Reon's face as he moves to stand. “Sure. You never did like this practical application stuff.”

“Can't help it. I’m a fae and you're a witch, you're less likely to fuck it up. It’s always too much or not enough with me.”

Reon hums in acknowledgement as he rifles through the cabinets looking right at home searching for all the raw materials. With canisters and jars acquired Reon sets to work. He carefully drops each ingredient into the simmering water, stirring as he goes and allowing his own magic to slowly seep into the mix. He allows it to boil and cuts the heat as soon as the colour of the liquid starts to change.

Semi hovers nearby. Seemingly fascinated by his friend’s ease as he worked. The clear water was now steeped a beautiful pale violet, the witch looked quite satisfied at his concoction. Reon steps aside to give Semi room, motioning for him to do his part. Semi's eyes slip closed as he holds a hand over the pot. He wills himself to calm, clearing his head of all distractions and noise, focusing on the task at hand as the familiar tingle of casting runs through his fingers. With a pleased noise Semi begins ladling the brew into waiting mugs.

The two exit the kitchen with trays in hand, “Alright, get up and drink this. It'll help.” Semi doesn't elaborate much further as the mugs are passed around.

“Ushijima-san definitely fucked us all up a little.” Kawanishi murmurs sipping on the drink, savoring the warmth and the flood of a rejuvenation spell. Shirabu makes an agreeing sound beside him.

“A little? Wakatoshi most certainly tried to bite my ass off.” Hayato comments, tearing into his bread and gulping down half his drink in one go.

“And I’m sure if he had he would have spat it right back out.” Semi ribbed, suppressing a laugh at Hayato's offended noise. He cradles his drink in hand watching in satisfaction as his friends begin feeling the effects; their postures begin to droop, tension immediately draining from their bodies.

“We can't really blame him, it’s his first full moon. He was just overwhelmed.” Reon placates, gaze flickering toward their very passed out werewolf friend. “Being a late bloomer will do that.”

“I just can't believe Jin managed to miss out on this. Lucky bastard. I’m going to be feeling this until tomorrow.”

“Soekawa-san certainly had some interesting timing. Though, I’m not sure if he would have been any additional help.” Shirabu says, making a face as he takes another sip of the brew. Eyes glancing up at Semi curiously.

“Doesn't matter now. Wakatoshi-kun survived and none of us are dead.” Tendou chimes in. His empty mug set aside as he lays back down, arms spread wide and taking up far too much space. “I call for a celebratory dinner after he wakes up!” The redhead rolls over and pokes at Goshiki, who was out cold having finished his drink and claimed a spot near the fireplace, snoring softly.

They chatter on for a few more minutes, bouncing around random topics as they attempt to stave off the sudden pull of sleep. One by one they begin to slump and give up on resisting, the heavy haze of tranquility and lethargy winning out. Before long they were sprawled on the floor, peacefully slumbering without a care in the world.

“You spiked it.” It wasn't a question.

“Yep. We're all tired as hell and it’s the only way to guarantee that we'll get some decent rest. They'll thank me later.” Semi raises his mug and clinks it against Reon's, “Cheers.” He says before downing the last bit and setting it aside to settle down next to Tendou. 

Reon shakes his head as he tips back his own drink and grabs a blanket to throw over their bodies as he curls up behind Semi, throwing an arm over the other's body as sleep creeps the edges of his consciousness. 

°°°

Hours later Eita's mother comes downstairs, beginning her morning routine of preparing the shop for business. She steals a peek inside the lounge to find her child and his friends all wrapped around one another, snuggled close and sleeping off an eventful night. A soft smile graces her elegant features as she casts a silencing charm around the area, ensuring that the bustle of the morning doesn't disturb them, with that she returns to the shop front and begins her day.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to expand on but didn't fit in: Semi is Fae and Reon is a witch so the bit where they're making the brew is basically the fundamental difference about how they approach magic/what is more natural for them. For Reon it's a learned craft so hes much better with working with materials and doing measurements i.e. practice makes perfect like any other craft you learn. He can also keep the materials hes working with neutral from outside influences. For Semi his magic is more of a feeling type of thing. Hes not really good at using materials, instead his casting and charms rely on his senses and the trust that he knows what hes doing, and because of that always has interference with anything remotely related to physical manifestations of magic use. 
> 
> Tendou on the other hand is a witch with incredible luck and guessing ability. He just somehow eyeballs everything and it comes out fine. Semi hates him for that lol
> 
> I promise the rest of the fics for this week will be better! I just struggled for some reason on the first few days °~°
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
